pora_na_przygodefandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Mikocom4/miko i szoku dyskutują o celu istnienia
rozmowa pochodzi z chatu pnp wiki *Mikocom4sieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemanko *6:38ShockwaweO nie xD *Siemaa *6:39Mikocom4co tam *6:40ShockwaweA dobrze A u ciebie ? *6:41Mikocom4a u mnie też mam tylko jeden problem *6:41ShockwaweJaki ? *6:42Mikocom4vipewawe *6:42Shockwawe *6:43Mikocom4hahah *6:43ShockwaweCo sądzisz o 7 sezonie pnp ? *6:43Mikocom4był dosyć spoko *było kilka ciekawych motywów *6:44ShockwaweJakie odcinki ci się najbardziej podobały ? *6:45Mikocom4trudne pytanie *i am sword był fajny *finał był interesujący *6:47ShockwaweMi się Crossover bardzo podobał *I elemental był dobry *6:47Mikocom4no crossover był świetny *i mam nadzieję ,że wątki z elementalu zostaną rozwinięte *Blank Eyed Girl ciekawie czy ten odcinek będzie po Polsku *6:52ShockwaweMi się finał średnio podobał \ *6:53Mikocom4sezon 6 i 4 miały lepsze finały *6:55Shockwawe6 sezon miał najlepsze otwarcie finału *znaczy sezonu *6:56Mikocom4no cytadela była zarombista *dalej mam wątpliwości czy martin to ojciec finna *6:58ShockwaweOgólnie to wojna o cytadele (Lista Billego, Wake up, Escape from the citadel) to moja ulubiony ciąg odcinków **móg **mój *6:59Mikocom4jak sądzisz jakie będą jeszcze mini seriie *? *7:01ShockwawePewnie 1 *Bo tylko 2 sezony zostały *7:02Mikocom4serio? *7:02ShockwaweNo xd *Przecież powiedzieli że w 2018 pnp się kończy *7:03Mikocom4fajnie jakby poruszyli temat dr. groos *jeszcze *7:08ShockwaweOna chyba zginęła *7:08Mikocom4nic nie ginie tak łatwo w kreskówkach a już na pewwno w pnp *mam pewną teorie na temat ludzi *7:14ShockwaweMów *albo pisz xd *7:18Mikocom4a mianowicie rybo ludzie z odcinków z zuzą są ludźmi którzy musieli się przystosować do życia w wodzie . Ludzie z mini serii o marcelinie utoneli możliwe ,dlatego w pięknotopi możemy zobaczyć czapkę z czaszką jednej dziewczynki z tych ludzi *Pięknotopia?file=Tumblr mec9tocZNA1qbg6fto1 500.png obrazek *7:23ShockwaweHmmm *7:24Mikocom4co sądzisz *? *7:25ShockwaweMi się wydaje że ci ludzie z historii marceliny to ci którzy mają być w nowej mniserii *7:25Mikocom4było by fajnie *7:26ShockwaweJaka jest twoja ulubiona postać ? *7:27Mikocom4hmmm *zły lub martin *a co myślisz o fuzji miecza fina i trawiastego miecza *? *7:30ShockwaweMyślałem że to będzie jakiś nowy przeciwnik a wychodzi na to że będzie to po porostu jakaś nowa postać *7:32Mikocom4a to odbicie finna które było kiedy trawiaty miecz łączył się z mieczem finna zmieniło się w dziwną istote *7:32ShockwaweNo wiem właśnie *To było najbardziej zastanawiające *A jeśli chodzi o moją ulubioną postać... *7:33Mikocom4z kojarzyła mi się to istota z cthulu *7:34Shockwawehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FrlymHW0qU8 *Bezprecedensowo *Lich *7:36Mikocom4no może *wtedy trawiasty fiinn byłby fajnym przeciwnikiem *lich jest trochę creepy *7:39ShockwaweNom *7:39Mikocom4ale strasznie mi się nie podoba nowa forma złego *7:40ShockwaweKtóra ? *Ta z Crossover *? *7:40Mikocom4słodziak *7:41ShockwaweNo dokładnie :/ *Ale to tylko kwestia czasu *Kiedy Lich pworóci **powróci *7:41Mikocom4ma tak okropny desing słodziak *7:43ShockwaweNom :/ *7:43Mikocom4mam nadzieję że lich będzie mieć jakiegoś fajne nowe ciało *naprzykład gienio *7:44ShockwaweFuzja orgalorga i Licha ? *7:44Mikocom4ITS UNLIMITED POWER *7:46ShockwaweW sumie oni się chyba znają *7:46Mikocom4ciekawie jakie mają relacje *7:47ShockwaweZ tego co wiem to oni są starożytnymi potworami *7:47Mikocom4no są *7:47ShockwaweA Lich przy tym jest ucieleśnieniem zła w świecie pnp *7:47Mikocom4ciekawie jaki będzie nowy miecz finna *o i czy śmierć może zabic licha *7:49ShockwaweChyba nie, śmierć sam się obawia Licha *7:50Mikocom4skoro lich jest złem a finn dobrem , lich jest nieśmiertelny to czy finn też *7:52ShockwaweTu musimy sobie wyjaśnić znacznie więcej rzeczy *7:52Mikocom4jakie *? *7:56ShockwaweLich istniał przed czasem... przed nicościom, więc gdy nastał czas jakiś wydarzenie musiało zniszczyć świat starożytnych potworów, z tych bestii fioletowa kometa wybrała złego jako ucieleśnię zła i Finna jako ucieleśnienie dobra który też istniał ale o tym nie mamy już informacji. Kometa zmieniła ich w komety które spadły na ziemie, ich formy różnią się od siebie *7:56Mikocom4to wiem *7:57ShockwaweWięc Finn właściwie też jest nieśmiertelny, gdyby zginał to zapewne przybrał by inną postać *A Lich pewnie też się da jakoś zabić *7:58Mikocom4ale prawdopodobnie nie pamiętał by swojej przeszłości *7:58ShockwawePrismo miał specjalny kamień którego Finn użył żeby zabić?wymazać złego z alternatywnego wymiaru *7:58Mikocom4tak *7:59ShockwaweWięc zły też nie nieśmiertelny *jest *8:00Mikocom4prismo jest istotą boską więc ma takie możliwości ale zwykły śmiertelnik ich nie zabije *8:01ShockwaweLich zabił prismo xD *8:01Mikocom4wiem xd *8:02ShockwaweCiekawe kto jest szefem prismo *8:03Mikocom4ale czy zły tam umarł ? czy to można zaliczyć jako śmierć czy po prostu przestał istnieć *szef wszystkich szefów *8:03ShockwaweTo chyba to samo *Skoro przestał istnieć to znaczy że zginął *8:05Mikocom4nie sądzę śmierć oznacza przejście do świata umarłych a on poprostu znikną z wrzechświata *kolejny rzadki moment gdzie na chacie pnp jest rozmowa o pnp *8:07ShockwaweRacja *8:07Mikocom4o tym pierwszym czy drugim co napisałem *8:07ShockwaweOba xd *8:08Mikocom4to dobrze *xd *8:08ShockwaweTen Lich zniknął ale w słodziaku wciąż istnieje *oryginalny *8:08Mikocom4dokładnie bo tamten lich był z innego wymiaru *wklejmy tą rozmowę na bloga *8:12ShockwaweNo to na twojego *8:12Mikocom4nazwiemy to ,,miko i szoku dyskusja ocelu istnienia'' *8:13ShockwaweHaha XD *8:13Mikocom4dobra robię bloga *okey? *8:15Shockwaweokss *8:16Mikocom4już się robi Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach